


Cockslut

by jaefuck (snowbea)



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, F/M, dominant lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 20:11:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbea/pseuds/jaefuck
Summary: Finally he had you all to himself, he wasn't going to waste time.





	Cockslut

Jinyoung was beautiful and handsome rolled into one sarcastic package waiting to be unwrapped, and he didn’t like to be kept waiting. The two of you had spent the majority of the day out with the guys, there had been a popup fair near their dorms and Jackson really wanted to go. Neither of you had the heart to deny him anything, so go you did. There had been many plans the two of you had had before this came up, one of them included no clothes and laying in bed all day. It’d been a while since either of you could justify calling in just to be with one another - and today was the beginning of your vacation. To be fair you had plenty of time to lounge naked, and be fucked into the couch - but you wanted to start it off right; though Jackson had other plans. 

“Finally,” you murmured as you kicked your shoes off the second you were in the house. You stripped the jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack. “I thought we’d never be able to go home,” 

A chuckle sounded behind you as your boyfriend did the same, “He was really excited, it was only a matter of time before he made his way through the whole park,” he said shaking his head a little. Jinyoung wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, placing a small kiss on the nape of your neck. “Now, we can relax and finally spend some time together,” he spoke gently, with a hint of innuendo behind his words. Of course you were all too ready to bend to his will, though for Jinyoung you never had an issue doing as he told you. 

To the outside world he was ‘Prince Jinyoung’ and sure he dressed the part, but no one knew just what he was capable of behind closed doors. You walked to the couch with him still holding you from behind, he flopped down with his legs parted and his head tilted back waiting for you to scoot into his arms. You were entranced by his appearance, his lips parted as he took deep breaths to relax, and the way his throat moved when he’d swallow. “Baby,” you murmured softly as you climbed onto his lap - one leg on either side of him. “I missed you while you were gone,” your crooned softly, and his hands came up to your waist - squeeze gently before moving down your thighs. 

“I missed you too,” he murmured softly as he looked into your eyes, wetting his lips before pulling you further onto his lap. He captured your lips with his own, kissing you tenderly. His hands moving to your back as he sighed against your own parted lips - there weren’t enough words in the English language to describe how kissing him felt. His lips were gentle, yet firm - just like his hands when he grabbed your ass pulling your core against his semi hard crotch. “can you show me how much you missed me?” he whispered against your lips, his hands squeezed. A soft moan escaped you, no one saw this side of him but you - you wanted to keep it that way.

His fan girls had no idea what he was capable of, a fierce lover, one with demands far outweighing what they thought he was capable of blatantly asking for, “I can, “ you whispered softly kissing him gently, your lips moving to his neck - biting gently and sucking on the skin. You wished you could mark him up, but you remembered what happened the last time you lost self control. 

“Then get on your knees,” he mumbled, a growl in the back of his throat. You nearly moaned at the sound, his demands were to be met - always. His fingers toyed with the collar around your neck;sterling silver chain with a hoop in the center, nestled at the base of your throat - his gift to you almost six months ago. It was inconspicuous enough that people thought it was just a nice piece of jewelry - but you knew what it meant. “Don’t make me say it again,” he spoke sternly, and you slid off his lap to the floor. 

Not wanting to piss him off you began to work quickly, unbuckling his belt and tossing it to the side before pulling his pants down enough to get his cock free from his boxers. Stroking him slowly to bring it to full hardness, slowly you wrap your lips around his length and he watches you diligently. When you began to move your mouth around him, your tongue flicking over the tip of his length every time you pulled back a groan escaped him. Though the way he was clutching at the blanket on the couch you could tell he was becoming impatient. Within two minutes of starting his fingers went to your hair, “are you ready?” he asked softly his voice breathless, and you nodded. His hips thrust into your mouth his eyes rolling back as he felt your throat tense around his cock, this was probably his guilty pleasure. 

It took everything in you not to gag, but when he stopped you let out a deep breath. Tears stinging your eyes as he stroked your cheek gently, “Are you okay?” he asked softly forcing you to look at him, and you nodded. “again then,” he mumbled and pushed himself back into your mouth. The act alone had your panties soaked, wanting him to drill into you from behind all the more. It’d been too long. His thrusts were deeper this time, you gagged gently and swallowed hard around his length; his groans growing louder than the time before. 

“Fuck you’re such a cock slut, you like it when I treat you like this, don’t you?” he whispered harshly his hips still thrusting into your eager mouth. He pulled back again and wiped your tears, “Tell me how much you love it,” he demanded. 

You choked as you breathed some air in then wet your lips, “I love it so much, I love pleasing you, please let me continue,” you begged softly, your thighs quivering as you clenched your thighs tightly to alleviate some kind of pressure. He chuckled darkly as he listened to you, anyone would be scandalized to know what kind of shit he was into - this was only the tip of the iceberg.

“Open your mouth then, and you’ll get what I think you deserve,” he told you as he wet his lips, repeating his actions from before. You soaked in his words, your inner submissive all but purring at the thought of pleasing her master. You reveled in the way he looked at you when you’d been a good girl, you’d do anything for his praise. His thrusts were getting sloppy and you closed your eyes when you felt his release flood your mouth knowing he’d expect every last drop to be swallowed. His groans echoed off the wall, and he clutched your hair roughly as he came down from his high.

“You did good, baby,” he whispered as he let you go then stroked his fingers through your hair. “You always take care of me don’t you?” 

You nodded eagerly and climbed onto the couch next to him, despite the throbbing between your legs. “Of course, sir - I always will,” you murmured kissing him gently. 

“Now it’s my turn to take care of you,” he smiled letting his hand drift between your legs - this is what you get for being a good girl.


End file.
